


the distant stars

by dispatch



Series: the distant stars [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Brainships, M/M, did not reread so probably more errors then normal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dispatch/pseuds/dispatch
Summary: There's something different about the new ship Obi-Wan is assigned to. Along the way he also meets his new commanderA Ship Who Sang AU
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: the distant stars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808902
Comments: 38
Kudos: 103





	the distant stars

**Author's Note:**

> So I totally just went, whats my favorite stories of classic science fiction? Lets meld them with Star Wars.

“You’ve got a rather stiff one,” the requisition officer had advised on the way up. Obi-Wan shared a look with Anakin. Neither were sure what they would be facing. As the memo had said, they were to receive ships. It seemed, as they walked down the long empty halls, that that may have meant more then the obvious.

They hadn’t encountered anyone since they left the hanger, there was maybe a handful on board when it could house thousands. All they could hear was the faint hum of minimum life support and the faint hiss of a emergency lights. It was all eerily quiet without other lifeforms around. 

“Where’s the rest of the crew?” Anakin asked.

The officer shrugged, “They keep all crew and personal at a bare minimum on the new designs until they get command set up. We have several units ready to move in once their given the all clear.”

“Wouldn’t any officer have worked? I can’t imagine moving the ship here from Kamino on minimum staff was easy,” Obi-Wan questioned.

The officer hesitated, “It’s per protocol, sir.” He was suddenly uncomfortable, that was easy to tell, but he wasn’t trying to deceive. Obi-Wan and Anakin shared another look. 

They had reached the end of the main hall. The officer waved the door open, leading them into the darkened control center.

“This is your jedi,” he had announced before promptly turning around, ushering Anakin out of the door.

“Hey!” Anakin yelled as he was shoved out. The doors hissed shut, leaving Obi-Wan alone a large room.

Obi-Wan took a slow look around, his breath puffing out clouds in the refrigerated air. The entire room around him was a massive network. He could see the bio-luminescent fuel lines that fed into the main engine and the computer in front of him. On the holo screen a little light was fixed on him, glowing a steady yellow. With nothing else to do, Obi-Wan moved closer to the mainframe.

With the soft whir of the comm systems, the room slowly started to turn on. The command consoles flashing to life. One by one, the lights lining the aisle eased on, leading a straight path to head of the room. At the end of the command deck, by the navigational systems a holoprojector flickered up. 

The projection was of a young man, much like the requisitions officer, looking exactly like one of the millions he had seen at Kamino, and then Genosis. Obi-Wan looked at the projector which stared back calmly, something very different was going on here. Very different and very strange. Obi-Wan shivered, the force whispered, as if so many things had been leading to this moment. It felt like a gentle brush down his back.

“Commander Cody, ready for duty, sir,” The holo-image saluted. Quite filled the room after, as if waiting.

Obi-Wan looked around the still empty room, unsure.

“Hello, Commander.” Obi-Wan folded his arms back into his robe. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. Though I am a bit confused why the grand setup to meet you over holo.” The image flickered briefly. The young man frowned, serious as he dropped his salute.

“I am a advanced class hybrid ship command,” The holo paused, “Your ship board command structure.” Maybe Obi-Wan had looked confused. Or maybe he could guess. The commander’s voice softened as he admitted, “I don’t know what else to say, sir.”

“It’s ok,” Obi-Wan smiled encouragingly, “I think I’m just missing something.” Cody smiled back. The air felt light as though it shivered. Whatever it was, Obi-Wan assumed he had done something right so far. “Are you stationed on Coruscant?” 

“I’m stationed here, General,” Cody said, quietly. The Commander looked at him for a moment before seeming to decide on something, “Sir, have you been briefed on the advanced hybrid ships?”

“I’m afraid we weren’t really told anything before they sent us out here,” Obi-Wan confided.

“Right,” Cody said. “Right,” He repeated softly. The oddest thing, Obi-Wan could have sworn he actually felt him through the force, as if for one moment Commander Cody had been standing in front of him instead of just his holo, and he was nervous. “To be blunt, sir, I am the ship.” Obi-Wan stared at the young man. Did he mean what Obi-Wan thought he meant? Cody continued, looking somewhere not quite at the jedi, “My brothers call us brain-ships. Which is fitting, I believe.”

Obi-Wan stared at the young man, mind whirling. He could tell Anakin had noticed his nerves when he brushed against his mind inquisitively. Obi-Wan brushed him off in assurance, he was fine. Tentatively he reached out with the force to see what was there, and he could sense Anakin and the officer still out in the hall. Farther down several clones clattered around in the hull and farther still was the shuttle pilot who had brought them here as they returned back to the orbital station.

It was quiet, so quiet he had ignored it before, there was that steady hum at his feet and in the walls. Like all he needed to do was acknowledge it and suddenly he could feel everything. It was one large encompassing being, surrounding him. The hum of the engines, the heartbeat of the living ship. Slowly, slowly, every part becoming aware of him in return. The force sang with it, as if to say _Welcome! Welcome!_ leaving him grasping at the lightening feeling.

“Hello, there,” Obi-Wan whispered in awe. He could feel as the whole ship, as _Cody_ started something that felt entirely like a restart. Every console and control turning full systems on. The warmth of him surrounding the everything. 

“Hello,” Cody said from the holo projector. “I’ve been waiting a long time to meet you, General.” 


End file.
